


Missing

by Airrah11



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, FemZero, KaZe, PurebloodZero, Reincarnation, preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airrah11/pseuds/Airrah11
Summary: Fem!Zero, Pureblood Zero. Reincarnation. KaZe. Preg Zero "Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll have woke up, And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?"'Missing Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/airrah11/playlist/72LivHoFrtIOJmJd1h2nNQ





	1. Cupid Carries A Gun

A/N: Hi, so this is my new VK fanfic. As you can see in the summary, it will feature genderbent Zero, pureblood Zero, and to an extant, reincarnation. Also, preggers genderbent Zero. I hope ya'll enjoy, if you have any questions, leave them under an account in the reviews and I'll send you your answers. Please fave, FOLLOW, and especially... REVIEW (!). Enjoy ;)

It had been a long time since Zero had dreamed of something other than the nightmare that had been his family dying before his eyes- his brother betraying them for the pureblood Shizuka Hiou- his brother for betraying him.

Ichiru had been everything to him- and Zero had always known that the moment he even so much as glanced at his brother again he would forgive him near instantly- forgive him for causing their parent's deaths, for causing this fate to befall him, for leaving.

But tonight Zero did not dream that awful dream.

Tonight he dreamed of something far different, of being something far different.

Sweet laughter bloomed in her when he caught her in their game of chase, a smile engraved on her fair features, her violet eyes alight with perfect happiness.

And how could she not be happy? She was with the love of her eternal life, the one she would never willing separate from- not in a million years.

Her lover lavished her in kisses along her neckline before picking her up by the legs and pushing her up against a tree, his lips locking tight over her own.

His familiar taste brought near instant gratification to her, the notes of sweet wine and apples drawing her in further as he tasted her in return.

"Kana…" She moaned and he chuckled against her throat as he delved down to nip at her jugular.

"We really mustn't." She went on and he did not stop his ministrations.

"Oh but we must." He drawled and she laughed.

In a smooth effortless strike, he bit into her throat, drinking in deep pulls from her as pleasure raced through her body at the feeling of her true mate drinking from her.

She craved his own, but they both knew that they couldn't both share blood at once without letting the others of their kind know that they were forever entwined just yet.

No, that would officially mark them as mated, and they couldn't- not yet. Not when her lover had yet to accomplish his goal of establishing a government for their people.

She had taken comfort in the fact that one day they would be reunited, that one day they would be free to mate and create a family, but that could only happen when their world was safe and united- when their vampire race was safe from the humans that sought to destroy them.

He had changed recently, she could acknowledge though.

His dear friend, his hooded lady as he called her, had convinced him that perhaps the human threat could be cause to unite their people- if only humans could be made a long standing threat.

She had caught them whispering together some nights, and it worried her deeply.

His friend had never cared for her, she knew.

She had never craved power like they had and she knew that his friend thought he deserved better- someone as equally power-hungry as he was.

And yes, he was power hungry- but that was not cause for her to leave him, and she grew more and more convinced that she would never leave his side as he became more menacing as the years passed.

She knew he craved kingship, that he wished to show his power over their people, that he wished to prove he was the best, the strongest- the most powerful.

She knew that he would prove himself one day.

But until then she was too caught up in her heart's desire for him, her yearning for his body pressed against hers, for his soul to touch hers when they mated.

So she kissed his throat softly, with care, as he fed off of her, her hand cradling his head against her throat.

She would give him everything that she could.

When he pulled away he kissed her yet again and she could taste her own flavor mingled with his own.

"Amaya, come with me. I cannot- I need you now. I need you with me forever more."

His words made her weep with tears of joy.

"Yes, my love. Forever."

Zero slowly became conscious as the blessed dream slipped away from his mind as daylight slowly began to flood into his bedroom.

He took his time getting out of bed, stretching out like a well-sunned cat and near purring with contentment.

The dream still hung in his memory and he was surprised he did not forget it as he moved to get ready for the day.

He showered slowly and dressed even slower, not in a rush to make his way downstairs to whatever breakfast experiment Cross had prepared for them all.

God knew he would end up cooking them something different when he even got a look at whatever concoction it was. And surprisingly… he was fine with it.

He slid out into the hall and down the stairs, ignoring the surprised looks on Yuki and Cross' faces as he blissfully made his way about the kitchen without a care.

Indeed, the two were too shocked to even think of breaking the silence- both too pleased to risk ruining his mood.

It was saturday morning and Yuki made sure to enjoy Zero's good mood and try and extend it- not wanting to remind him that they had to be present at the headmaster's office in the evening for a meeting with Kaname.

Yes, Yuki knew how much Zero despised Kaname, and she was resolved not to even breathe a word of it lest he come down from his high.

So they made short work of their homework, Zero helping her with her own without even a sigh being uttered on his part before they headed into town for errands.

They enjoyed their time in town, Zero indulging her in hopping from store to store needlessly before they had lunch then hopped around some more, slowly accomplishing their errands at the same time.

At the end he seemed to zone out and they mindlessly ate ice cream before heading back, Zero becoming more distant as the afternoon went on.

They each unpacked the requested items and patrolled the school before heading to where they usually met atop the school's roof to convene and update one another.

It was then that Zero's head appeared to clear and his mood shifted.

"We're being attacked." He groaned.

"Call the headmaster." He commanded and she made short work of pulling out the phone and doing so while Zero trained his eyes on the trees where he could sense an enemy group approaching.

"Should I call Kaname?" She asked and he nodded.

"Stay up here long enough to tell them what they are when you see them. I don't think they're vampires…" He trailed off at the end, his eyes narrowing on the tree line as beings made up of shadows manifested and broke through, bolting for the path that led to the Sun Dorms.

He leapt down from the room and hit the ground in a roll, stopping the shades in their tracks with his appearance.

They hissed their speech, muttering to themselves or their master.

He stared the biggest one down but it was the smaller one beside him that spoke,

"Our master bid us to search for the one with violet eyes- I am glad that you decided to make this easy."

Zero narrowed his eyes on them as he could pick up the auras of some of the Nobles arriving.

It was Kain and Aido who appeared first, but they stopped just short of it all, staring beyond the first group and back at the treeline where others had manifested.

"What do you want with me- what does your master want with me?" Zero grappled and more hissing broke out.

"You'll see."

Zero could sense Kuran draw closer as more of his inner circle appeared, blocking the path.

It seemed the shades did as well, because they attacked en masse.

Great, was all Zero could think before he was caught up in it all, putting down about a dozen before he was surrounded first.

I probably shouldn't have stood that close to them. Oh well.

Kuran appeared within a minute as the Nobles were being surrounded themselves.

Zero glanced up at Yuki and she tossed him Artemis Rod as Bloody Rose ran out of bullets.

For once he was glad that she didn't get involved.

It would seem she had begun to develop a sense of self-preservation at last.

He laid to rest the ones that had surrounded him just as the shades began to manifest their own weapons to fight with- none of them with guns, thankfully.

The rod's anti-vampire effects were gratefully absent against him as he beat several off at once before Kuran had seemed to tire of the charade, telekinetically wiping out more than Zero could count as he fought.

God, how many of them are there?

He entered a trance as he fought, falling back on muscle memory as his mind infuriatingly slipped away from him.

Amaya followed the hooded woman down into the catacombs, into the Vault where Kaname had decided his allies would go to rest when their time had run dry and existence had ceased to entertain them.

Kaname's friend had called her to the cave where it began in the guise of a friendly meeting, leading her in so deeply that Amaya knew she would have trouble finding her way out alone.

It was only when they happened upon a side cavern that they stopped, the hooded woman pulling down her hood to reveal herself fully to Amaya for the first time.

"What… what are you?" Amaya breathed, shocking coursing through her entire being as she took the other female in.

Bright white hair braided back into a stern bun, violet eyes narrowing down on the slightly smaller woman who she so much resembled.

It was as if only their height could set them apart from one another.

"Who are you?" She continued and the woman stepped closer to her.

"I am much more than I appear- it hardly matters who or what I am anymore… But I have drawn you here for a reason."

Amaya's hands quivered unwillingly at her sides and she squeezed them into fists to stop it.

"I have plans that will not come to fruition for some time," The woman said.

She narrowed her eyes upon her once more, "You will help me accomplish them."

Amaya swallowed down her fear, "What are they before I agree to anything."

The other woman cocked a brow, "Wise move. Perhaps you are more than just a pretty face."

Zero felt the rod escape his hands and was pulled back to reality, catching a blade before it cut him in two with his hand, blood escaping his new wound and irritating his senses.

He grabbed the rod back up and was forced to continue with only one hand.

Fuck!

The woman explained her goals with the most positive of viewpoints and Amaya could see how Kaname had easily given into the woman's wills on numerous occasions.

Amaya was not so easily swayed however.

"No." She cut off the woman, "I cannot rightfully help you."

Amaya blew out a breath, "I know you wish the best for our race- but we cannot continue to toy with mortals so. It has been a thousand years since we have been united- to keep toying them would incite only a fiercer war, surely you see that?"

The woman frowned at her.

"Your mate agrees with me."

Amaya blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Kaname does not know I have brought you here, but he agrees that you should act as his rightful queen. Amaya-san, I have worked too long and too hard to lose it all because you will not do your duty, because you will not do as you should."

Amaya's rage was ignited and she felt her power spark into a raging fire, the cavern quivering with her fury.

How dare this woman question her!

How dare she question how she behaved, how she acted!

"You have yet to sire a child." The woman continued, "But your mate required many to establish a dynasty. Your mate does not fault you for this, but the others most certainly see it as weakness."

Amaya bit her tongue, blood filling her mouth.

The woman then acted so fast Amaya didn't even see her hint at moving.

She rammed the vampire queen into the wall and impaled her on a rocky shard.

Zero was thrust back to reality as the fight came to an end, the shades turning tail, dispersing into the night near all at once.

Why? Why were they running?

There were so many of them they could no doubt have won, so why were they running?

For a minute it was silent and he heard Yuki leap to the ground with heavy footwork, approaching them all and handing him Bloody Rose back.

"Zero, are you alright?" She asked first, breaking the silence.

He glanced down at his hand.

"I'll be fi-"

Yuki's scream cut him off and he felt pain bloom in his abdomen as he was run through with a shadowy spear.

Blood splattered Yuki when he coughed and fell to his knees, Yuki stock still in shock.

Bloody Rose fell out of his hands along with Artemis Rod.

He felt the spear dissolve back into the night and blood near flooded out of him.

Kuran appeared at his side and Zero wondered half-heartedly where the Nobles had run off to.

Amaya gasped and felt blood trickle from her mouth.

It was not a killing blow for a pureblood, but she had not fed recently and felt weakness flood her.

Her vision faded in and out and she felt the hooded woman leave her there as voices invaded the tunnel system.

Hunters.

"Come on, Kiryu. Drink." Zero could hear Kuran command but all he could do was cough up more blood, coming in and out of consciousness.

Yuki knocked herself back into action, "Zero, Zero…"

She shook him awake every time he slipped away but he felt a blessed numbness invade him.

For a moment he could smell Kuran's blood, but then his sense of smell was gone.

"Kiryu, drink damn you."

For a moment he thought that the Kuran he had grown up with was one in the same with Amaya's lover.

Surely that wasn't true…

He coughed and fell lax, his head falling back in the pureblood's hold.

Amaya pulled herself off the shard and fell to the ground, rolling onto her side against the wall, hoping the hunters would not notice her.

Her vision faded in and out once more and she suddenly found a hunter sitting beside her, his hand putting pressure to her wound.

"Please don't…" She mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She felt him work magic beside her, heard him mutter soft incantations.

She was healed within the hour, but she knew she could no longer continue in the world above.

She knew that her bond with her mate had dissolved within the moments that had passed since she had awakened healed completely- she could no longer sense his love for her- it was as if the woman had wiped his memory of her away, leaving only Amaya with her broken bond.

No, the world above needed to think her dead and gone.

Amaya couldn't bear to leave the hunter that had healed her with nothing however.

So she gave him her vitality in exchange.

She gave him her strength as a pureblood, her long life, her keen senses- so that at least he may stand a chance against her ilk.

It was then that she had him entomb her within the cavern where he had found her, her weakened body achingly tired as she slipped away.

Zero could vaguely hear Yuki screaming about… something.

No, she was screaming at him.

She wanted him to wake up.

But he couldn't work up the energy to care.

He blew out a breath, and then he breathed no more.

She had no way of knowing that the hunter would go on to do more than survive, but to sire a line of hunters more powerful than the rest- one that would inevitably end with her rising up from her sleep upon the death of his last true heir.


	2. Dark Paradise

When Kaname had arrived on the scene it was to a near army full of dark figures swarming his inner circle and he scarcely recognized that Kiryu was in the swarm as well. Indeed, if not for Yuki sticking to the roof and the glint of Artemis Rod in the moonlight on the ground he would not have noticed the silver haired prefect was present.

It was only when the shades gave way and dispersed into the night that he could spot the ex-hunter and notice the scent of his blood clinging to the air.

The rod was hanging in his uninjured hand and he was near panting, his breaths shallow.

With a single look he sent the Nobles away, though they looked put out at the fact.

Yuki leapt off the roof's edge and landed with a heavy thump, her hand breaking her fall as she stood up and made her way over to her adopted brother, picking up his gun along the way and handing it back to him as she reached for her own weapon.

He watched the scene carefully though apparently not carefully enough as a spear made of the same shadows they had faced manifested a few yards away only to shoot through the air and pierce the level-D's torso, sending the silverette to his knees as Yuki released a scream.

Kiryu coughed and blood spattered the ground and Yuki's uniform, his dear girl stock still.

Kaname appeared next to the hunter in a heartbeat as the spear that had run him through dissolved, leaving a gaping hole in his abdomen, blood flooding out at an alarming rate.

It was clear that it was his vampire side that helped him cling to life past that and Kaname made quick work of pulling the other male's head to his own throat, commanding him to drink, even going so far as to use his pureblood call.

Yuki finally became active once more and pleaded with him to do so, but the silverette appeared too far gone to realize what was going on around him.

Kaname commanded him once more before slicing a claw down his neck to force his blood into Kiryu's mouth, but the ex-hunter didn't swallow, his eyes glazed, blinking hollowly.

The Kuran heir could hear the Headmaster approaching at a run, but he got the distinct feeling it was too late to do anything.

He released a growl- this would be a problem.

The prefect had been his Knight to protect Yuki in the war with Rido, but he couldn't very well do that if he was dead, could he?

He reined in his concern regarding his plans when he caught his unwitting sister's heartbroken features as the ex-hunters head fell back away from his throat, his body falling lax.

Yuki let loose her screams at her adopted brother and Kaname carefully placed the ex-hunter's failing body onto the grass, the dying male's head falling to the side, blood dripping from his mouth slowly as Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuki, covering her eyes as the silver haired prefect's body turned to ash, leaving only the trace of his blood clinging to their clothes as Cross slowed to a stop beside them.

He was distracted by Yuki's pain for the minutes that followed, almost missing the feeling of something awakening within him- something he could not recall, but that he was certain pertained to his life as the Ancestor.

The rest of the night passed in a haze and they found themselves in the Headmaster's office, Yuki's head pillowed in his lap.

He had knocked her out with a mere pinch and he was left alone with Cross, the old hunter steel-faced with pain glinting out from his normally bright eyes.

They were each silent, too focused on what this meant for each of them- for Cross' family here, for Kaname's plans- neither of them could work up the energy to break the silence.

Kaname focused himself at the bond he felt hanging onto him like loose thread as he slowly ran his hands through Yuki's hair.

He tugged the thread and it was as if it surged to life once more- bright and brimming with strength, pulling him under its hold.

He needed to see to where this bond would leave him, so he gently handed Yuki to Cross and parted ways with the two, exiting the house before dissolving into his lesser familiar form, allowing the bond to take control of him, leading him somewhere far away from the Academy.

It led him to a crypt he had not thought to see again, at least not anytime soon.

He entered the crypt and allowed the bond to lead him into the caverns, finding himself walking further into the tunnel system than he had ever gone before- even his body had rested closer to the entrance, what could possibly lay this far back?

Minutes passed and he found himself led to a flat wall.

Whoever the bond had led him to lay beyond the wall and he collapsed the wall with a swing of his telekinetic fist.

Shadows fell out of the makeshift door he had made and he was glad he could see through the cloying darkness, stepping within the hidden tomb to find the body of a woman laid out atop a pedestal, her clothes long since gone, her form perfectly healed from whatever rest she had been in.

He approached the woman- a pureblood like himself he could sense and when he finally stood beside the pedestal he swallowed down a gasp at the familiarity of her features.

Long silver waves pillowing her head, thick black lashes blanketed against high cheekbones, full pink lips lying in a relaxed line as she slept.

He would wager anything that her eyes were the same violet he had despised as his competition for Yuki.

But there was no way she was Kiryu- there was no possible way.

But was he to believe that it was a mere coincidence that their supposed bond had awakened when the silver haired prefect died?

Kaname Kuran did not believe in coincidences.

Her body was perfectly feminine- any man's dream woman with gentle curves that sang to the masses- a small waist, fair breasts and long legs.

He reached out without noticing, running his fingertips along her v-shaped jaw unwittingly surging their bond back to life, summoning her from her sleep.

She released a gasp as her heart began to beat once more and he pulled back as her eyes moved beneath their lids, her scent beginning to warm as moments passed- alluring cherries and crisp apples.

He was left silent, too focused on the woman that lay before him- too caught up in their reawakened bond.

She was…

She was his mate.

How could that be?

How could he have forgotten her if that were the case?

Her fingers began to relax and dance along the stone table and he couldn't help but step forward as she began to blink slowly, awakening from her sleep.

Memories of Yuki began to haze in his mind, his ever present draw to her disappearing- instead leaving him to become more and more tied to the woman before him.

She coughed, her throat dry.

Her familiar violet eyes widened as she gazed up at him after a moment passed and she had calmed.

What was her name?

Who had she been to him beside his mate?

She reached up to him and he captured her hand in his own before it could fall back weakly onto the pedestal.

She needed to feed.

Without questioning it, he sliced his own throat for the second time that night and picked her up to cradle her against his throat.

For a moment his blood flowed into her mouth, the wound beginning to heal shut once more before she struck, latching her sharp fangs into his flesh and drinking from him in rich pulls.

He was swept up in the pleasure of the bond as it began to flourish.

His beast called for him to latch onto her own throat as well, but he knew better than to do so quite yet.

She could not yet part with any blood.

Vague memories of her flooded his mind- the feeling of her touch as it crept over his skin, the warmth of her love for him as he felt in the bond, the sound of her bell-like laughter in his ear as he teased her, her utter disdain for his closest friend.

"I do not trust her, Kaname. There is something very wrong with that woman."

"My love," He drawled, "She is my closest friend, my closest ally, let there be peace between the two of you. "

She shook her head, but he kissed away her resolve and the night took a turn for the pleasurable.

It was only when she pulled back from his throat, licking his wound clean that Kaname made eye contact with her, drinking in the love that glared out at him from her gaze.

"Kaname?" She breathed and he thought he had never before heard his name said so perfectly.

"Amaya…"

Her name fell from his lips and he knew that his current reality had changed for better or for worse as she crawled up to sit on his lap, latching her lips onto his own.

Kaname could not imagine a kiss sweeter than the one she gifted him with.

Yet he could feel her pain through their bond.

What had caused her to feel that pain? What had caused her to ache so terribly? Whatever it was, he would tear whoever caused her to feel that way to shreds without the slightest hint of remorse.

He could never have known that he was in part the cause.


	3. Bad Things

A/N: As always, please Follow, Fave, and REVIEW (!), also remember to review me your questions under a fanfic account and I will PM you an answer. Enjoy :)

Hours later found them in the Moon Dorms, her using the shower as he sent Ruka to find her suitable clothing to wear while he had Aido search some of the history books they kept in the Dorm's library of their kind's origins.

Meanwhile he worked his mind into a frenzy as he searched his scant memories of his time as an Ancestor, finding only brief moments between the two of them.

The clearest revealed a brilliant picture of them.

It was the hours after his coronation- he had worked so hard for this that he couldn't help but be pleased by it all.

His lover sat beside him in her own throne made of carved bone, her lip teased beneath her teeth as she thought hard- on what, he didn't yet know.

It didn't matter- she was to be his forever more after they went back to their rooms.

He had once waxed poetic in her ear and for the first time in a long while he wanted to do so again.

She looked spectacular beside him, her gown more western in style, taking inspiration from fairy tales that she had whispered to him so long ago after he had taken her to bed.

A long, flowing plum colored gossamer skirt, a corseted waist that drew his eyes upward to latch onto her ample breasts, the simple golden silver necklace he had once given her when he could afford no more drawing his attention.

She had never willingly taken it off and even though he had offered her more she had smiled and kissed him.

"This necklace means so much to me, Kaname. Even more so because it was from a time when we could not afford much of anything. I do not require more than this."

Her words had brought him such satisfaction that he felt near helpless to not be able to gift her even a piece of it.

She had seen it in him, kissing him in the way she always did- like she cherished him.

But tonight her eyes were glazed and she barely moved, barely glanced at him.

Did she think to refuse their bond?

As if sensing his unease she turned her gaze over to him, reaching out to rub small circles across the back of his hand.

"What troubles you?" He asked her and she sighed.

"I… something seems off tonight. I cannot pen down as to why."

She breathed slowly and he took it as sign to draw her away from the dying festivities to their bed chamber within the palace lower level vampires had built for them.

With barely a glance he sent his friend to close it all down, guiding Amaya through the halls.

He threw open the doors to their rooms himself and he drew her to the bedside, kissing her deeply, searching her mouth for her familiar taste.

She laughed when he pulled back and he took pleasure in knowing that he had brought her happiness once again.

She turned around and bid him to help her undress and he took his time, untying her while nipping at her shoulders, his fingers dancing along her warm skin until her dress slid to the floor leaving her bare before him.

She kissed him then and he let her take as much control as she wanted, barely noticing as her hands kept busy till he stood bare as well.

He pulled back and bid her to fall against the bed, his hands sliding up her legs to her hips to her breasts where he knelt by a knee to lick and tease until she urged him further.

"Kaname please."

He grinned and she pouted below him until he sunk down to kiss it away.

She let out a laugh before flipping them off, leaving her perched atop his lap, her warmth making him near painfully hard beneath her.

She ground against him and he let out a growl.

She bent over him, her breasts falling to graze his chest as she licked and nipped her way up to his lips.

Her lips curled into a wicked smirk as she pulled away briefly to look down at him through hooded eyes.

"Take me, master."

Kaname blinked as he came out of the memory, muttering a curse beneath his breath as he felt a near painful erection.

He stood from his chair in his office and stepped into his bedroom adjoining and found his mate sleeping his his bed wearing nothing but one of his button ups.

He made quick work of changing out of his dirty uniform that had been covered in the prefect's dried blood, throwing it in the trash bin as he made his way into the bathroom to shower.

Through the bond he felt her awaken at the sound of the door closing, but sent her soft words of comfort.

I'm not leaving you.

Amaya blinked her eyes hazily as she felt Kaname's words ring down to her via their refreshed bond, her mind aching as the memories of near a hundred hunter's lives bore down on her hazy mind.

She could recall only the major details of most of them, but they seemed to be fading as one life took precedent- that of a level-D ex-hunter.

Zero.

Who was Zero?

At times it seemed as if she and him were one in the same and she could feel his memories as real to her as her own. Were they the same person? The very idea rang true in her mind and it brought a mass of questions forward as well.

Had Zero loved Kaname?

Had Zero remembered her life?

Who was Yuki?

As she flickered through the last Kiryu heir's memories she felt jealousy spark like a wildfire in her heart, though she made short work of hiding it from the bond's reach.

Had Kaname loved Yuki?

Had he truly forgotten her?

Amaya couldn't bear the thought.

She sat up in the bed and tucked her legs underneath the blanket, scanning the room for entertainment. A small book was perched on the dresser across from the bed, but she stood in favor of glancing out onto the balcony as morning light began to flood the room.

Her eyes burned a bit before they adjusted and she looked out upon the grounds of an academy.

Cross Academy, Zero's memories offered and she nodded to herself.

How long had it been since he died? Not long, Amaya thought as she could still smell the blood that had dried on her mate's clothes.

Suddenly she could spot a figure on the horizon-a girl.

As she made her way closer, Amaya darted back inside but still kept her eyes trained on the girl as she ran to the Moon Dorms.

Short brown hair, big brown eyes, petite stature.

Yuki?

Amaya swallowed down her jealousy and blew out a breath, shutting the black out curtains and making her way back to the bed, her desire for entertainment gone as she waited for Kaname to finish in the shower.

She didn't have to wait long and as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips she felt her inner beast near purr in excitement.

He sent her a subtle smirk before gliding over to the dresser for a pair of sleep pants.

Now why would he think that was a good idea? He should know that the moment he laid down beside her she would quickly rid him of them.

He was stopped by a knock at the door and a blond noble stuck his head within, blushing when he caught sight of her.

She smirked when she felt Kaname bite back the desire to snap at the other male via the bond.

He had not recalled yet how to control it, Amaya would not be helping him with that. No, she loved reading her mate's emotions as they were inadvertently sent to her.

"Takuma," Kaname drew and they could all sense the irritation that clung to his tone.

"Kaname-sama, Yuki-chan is here for you."

Amaya could not fully control the wave of jealousy that burst from her heart before clamping down on her side of the bond.

Kaname glanced at her with thinly veiled curiosity.

She sent him her most innocent smile and he turned away from her though she could sense his amusement.

Did that mean that he thought her jealousy was silly?

That is was unfounded?

She hoped so, even as Zero's memories played back in her mind of Kaname looking at the girl with love in his eyes.

Zero had thought the girl worth loving once upon a time too, but as the years had passed he had come to see her cons too- her thoughtlessness, her foolishness, her superiority complex.

Amaya was disgusted by the girl as she glanced through Zero's memories.

Kaname waved Takuma off with a few words and soon a female knocked on the door, carting in more than a few shopping bags.

Kaname introduced them.

"Amaya, this is Ruka. Ruka, treat her as you would me."

He left the room when he had dressed himself back in dress pants and a black silk button up.

Amaya stood from the bed and approached the girl.

"Hello, Ruka-chan."

The girl swallowed and smoothed her uniform skirt near nervously before her, sensing her pureblood status.

Amaya smiled at her kindly to soothe her nerves.

"Can you put together an outfit quickly? I… would like to to meet this Yuki."

Ruka calmed and nodded, "Yes, Amaya-sama."

True to her word, the young woman put together an outfit, helping her dress in a plum wrap-dress and knee high black socks and plum ankle wedge booties.

Ruka's words- not hers.

The Noble led her through the second floor down to the first where she found Kaname sitting in the front sitting room. Amaya sent Ruka away after thanking her, making the other girl blush before she went off the go to bed for the day.

She knocked on the door before stepping within to find her mate sitting across from the tiny brunette by the window.

The girl looked up first, her big eyes red and teary and maybe it was the pureblood in her that made her think the girl weak and annoying or maybe she had changed since awakening, but all she could think when she saw the girl sniffle and wipe her face with her sleeve was how disgusting humans were.

She plastered on a warm expression on her face though, if only to not start anything that might ward her mate away from her.

Kaname finally glanced at her and she smiled at them just as the girl seemed to finally realize she was real instead of just some strange vision.

"Amaya, this is Yuki."

Amaya stepped forward and approached the two of them and she could feel Kaname's apprehension through the bond.

He must truly care for this girl.

Why?

She scoured Zero's memory but it appeared that he had never been able to decipher why the pureblood male adored the girl so much- Kaname had apparently saved her life as a child, but Amaya couldn't help but wonder why?

The girl sniffled and wiped her snot away with her sleeve again before offering her hand to shake.

Amaya did not take it, glancing at Kaname.

She lost someone she cared about last night, Amaya.

Amaya bit back a scoff- the girl had ignored Zero for the most part in favor of Kaname, and it wasn't as if the girl really knew the Kiryu heir. No, she had been caught up casting doe eyes at Amaya's mate.

But still, she pasted her kindest expression on her face and without taking her hand, introduced herself.

"Hello, Yuki-chan. I hope I'm not interrupting. I was just curious about who could possible pull my m-"

"Amaya," Kaname interrupted and Amaya turned her gaze to him.

She doesn't know about us.

Amaya bit her retort back, swallowing down her anger and turned her eyes back to the human.

"Hi, Amaya-ch-chan." The girl stuttered, as if sensing the pureblood's anger.

There was no way she could- Amaya had impeccable control- so she chopped it up to emotional instability.

They were all silent after that and soon enough Amaya could sense that her mate wanted her to leave them be.

She barely blinked as she felt his aura change from open to closed and after locking away her jealousy and hurt, she smiled one last time at the girl.

"Well, I really must go, Yuki-chan. I hope you feel better soon."

Yuki smiled at her with reddened eyes and Amaya left the room without a glance toward her mate, coming out into the foyer before considering her options.

She really didn't want to go back upstairs yet, no, she wanted to go for a walk to clear her head and perhaps dull her fury.

So she flitted outside with barely a thought, closing the door quietly before sliding out of the Moon Dorm gates, using Zero's memory to find her way.

She inevitably found herself in the stables where Zero's beloved White Lily was kept, walking blissfully undisturbed inside.

Most animals were afraid of vampires, but Amaya had an affinity for them so they reacted usually quite well to her.

She passed down several stalls until she found herself in front of Lily's, stopping a foot away from the door so as not to surprise the horse.

The white beauty gave a soft snort before approaching the door on her own, sniffing the air as she drew near.

Amaya smiled briefly and held out her hand.

The horse sniffed it once before nudging her for pets.

So she spent an hour in the stables as her mind calmed, flitting out when she heard humans begin to make their way about their campus during their off day.

Amaya, not one to deal with human stupidity even at her most patient, slid into the shadows of the forest surrounding and flitted through the trees, stopping almost ten minutes later when she discovered a small lake.

It was too shallow to swim in really, but it provided a comforting scene for her to sit beneath the shade of a thick tree, closing her eyes briefly to enjoy it.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be asleep this time of day?" A male voiced and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

He stepped out of the tree-line to reveal himself to her eyes.

He was a young man- no, a hunter.

Zero's memories provided her with his name.

Kaito.

He was subbing in as a teacher at the school, or at least that was the excuse the H.A. had provided him with.

"Aren't hunters supposed to be asleep too by that logic? You lot tend to be night owls as well, if only to hunt."

"Who says I'm here to hunt you?"

Amaya laughed, "I never said that. You may not have noticed it, but it would take more than a few hunters to kill me. Even in the day."

"What's your name?" He asked, sitting down across from her against his own tree.

"Amaya."

He grinned, "Not going to ask mine?"

"I already know yours, Kaito-kun."

He dropped his grin, "How?"

"I am in possession of the Kiryu line's ancestral memories."

He swallowed, "Do you know what happened to Zero, then? They won't tell me. I was away for a mission until this morning and they- Cross and Yagari won't tell me anything."

Amaya glanced at him and she felt something akin to pity.

Even if she was right in her suspicions that she had been Zero, or at least a part of her had- she would not be able to offer any consolation to the young man before her.

The Kiryu heir had borne much pain in his life and Amaya wanted no part in it- no, she would not chain herself down to his memories, she was her own person after all.

But that did not mean she had no heart- Kaito had been a major part of Zero's life at least until his family was attacked.

"Come," She said, standing up and offering him his hand.

"I will tell you much, but you will not breathe a word of this to anyone else, am I clear?"

Kaito swallowed, and maybe it was the sleep deprivation, but he seized her hand and followed her further away from the Academy, ignoring his hunter senses that said she was not to be trusted.

She resembled Zero so much it was uncanny- and Kaito had tried to so hard to lay aside the feelings he had for the bitten hunter since they were children, back when it was only Ichiru that served as his competition.

So he went with her willingly, knowing that nothing good awaited him when he heard her words.


	4. Heavy

A/N: A really short chapter from an author who really doesn't know where she's going with this story lol. Enjoy :)  
.  
.  
.  
Kaname had just sent Yuki back to Cross’ house hours later when he suddenly realized his mate’s aura was missing- indeed, it wasn’t even within the Academy’s perimeters.

He sighed, he would not be getting any sleep it would seem.

He glanced at his bed and sighed again before donning a jacket and shoes and leaving the Moon Dorms, tracking her aura a few miles away to a park- separate from the neighboring town that was closest to Cross Academy.

He slowed to a stop and picked up the familiar stench of hunters- no, one hunter.

Yagari’s student that was posing as a substitute teacher. 

When he found his mate she had her arms wrapped around the hunter who had apparently just discovered Kiryu’s demise. 

Amaya didn’t tense but he knew she sensed his arrival.

She rubbed the hunters back, tucking his head against her chest like a mother would a child in need of comforting. 

He wondered if they had any children then, his mind wandering and allowing the two time. 

Slowly though, the hunter seemed to also pick up his presence.

He tensed but Amaya attempted to soothe him back. 

“Don’t worry- tis only my mate. I will not allow harm to come to you.”

Kaname stepped out of the shadows and the hunter stood in a flash.

“Kuran is your mate?!”

He narrowed his eyes on Kaname and the pureblood spared no reaction to pacify him,

“Since when are you mated, Kuran?”

Amaya stood, her plum dress swinging in the breeze- noon sunlight glinting off her silver tresses.

“We have been mated for some time, Kaito-kun.” Amaya sighed and Kaname’s eyes narrowed as Kaito’s attention was drawn back to the silver haired pureblood.

After a moment he relaxed- he should have sensed it earlier.

Amaya had been jealous of Yuki, and he had only angered her when he sent her away.

He had forgotten how possessive mated females were- he had seen Juri nearly skewer Haruka on several occasions when he joked with other females.

Though Kaname had not thought a pureblood vampiress would be jealous of a human- unless Amaya suspected Yuki was not just a human.

He needed to know what she knew- and how she knew it.

He needed to know it now.

“Amaya…” He breathed and his mate glanced at him with mischievous violet eyes.

“Call upon me anytime, Kaito-kun!” 

Amaya flitted to Kaname’s side in a blur, barely glancing at him before she took off back to the Academy.

Her eyes had been bright with irritation and he sighed as he followed behind her, leaving the hunter to his own devices.

When they returned to the Academy grounds he cornered her against a tree out of sight of nosy humans.

“Amaya…” He growled under his breath and she frowned.

“Who is Yuki to you, Kaname?” 

Her words caught him off guard but he didn’t release her.

He had to tell her or else he saw a bad future for them ahead- but could he trust her? He didn’t know her- at least not anymore- and there was no way of knowing how she would react…

A flash of memory- blood spraying the air as Amaya ripped off the arm of a Noble female who got too close to him.

No- he couldn’t tell her. 

Not to mention the fact that he still had to decipher his own emotions on the matter- he had promised Yuki he would marry her after all- he had promised they would be like Haruka and Juri.

But that had certainly been rendered moot by Amaya’s appearance- mating bonds could not be replaced, even after one of the spouse’s demise.

But then how had he not felt it before Kiryu’s death?

How had he forgotten his mate- his only mate?

He recalled producing children with other pureblooded females- that was how his line had been sired after all- but he would never have done so had he known about his mate.

Or had he done so despite it?

He had been ruthless in the past- a demon on a battlefield, a King in all senses of the word- but he had only discovered that reputation in the years since he was awakened- after most of his memories had been wiped clean.

Amaya had not asked how it was he was here- she had barely asked him anything at all- could he deny her the answer she awaited now?

When he didn’t answer she sighed and glanced away and he thought he saw her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

No- that’s wrong. She’s- she’s not supposed to- He can’t do this to her.

His instincts demanded he make it up to her, but he knew when she ducked under his arm and made for the Moon Dorms that he couldn’t make it up to her with sex or gifts, he certainly couldn’t make it up to her with anything other than the truth she desired.

But he wasn’t ready to answer her questions- his heart ached with emotion that would never grace his face- conscious love for Yuki and instinctual love for the woman he was mated to.

Kaname felt the branch he gripped crack beneath his palm and he released it, blowing out a breath before following after her.

There were too many unknown variables- and he still had to figure out why Kiryu had been attacked and who had sent those shadowy beasts.

For the rest of the day he would rest, but he would begin as soon as the sun set beneath the horizon.

He would not fail.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: As always, leave questions in the comments and I'll reply as soon as I receive them! Please PLEASE FOLLOW and (!) COMMENT (!). My question for ya'll this chapter- what major conflicts do you want me to keep from the anime canon? I'm really up in the air so any suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Runaway

A/N: Alright, so here is the fifth chapter of Missing- a long time coming, I know. I already have the next chapter outlined and I plan on outlining a few more chapters ahead at least when I have free time, so I have enough of an idea as to what to write to be able to pump out more chapters for all ya'll. I'm writing this A/N on the night I'm writing it- tuesday night, or well, wednesday morning technically lol- but this will be posted on Thursday- and hopefully Missing will be updated every Thursday from here on out! :) Thank ya'll so much for replying to this story- you have no idea how happy it makes me that my writing attracts people that actually bother to read it. Enjoy :)

He was lying on the couch in his office as he turned over the tattered remains of his plans in his distant mind- it seemed all he could focus on now was the irritated bond that tied him to his mate who hadn't spoken a word to him in three days- as if her anger with him was only growing instead of dying off like surely a lesser being's would.

He both admired and despised her for it- he could not recall her being so patient in the past- it was as if his most admirable quality had worn off on her, but only when she was put out with him.

It was quite astonishing how she managed to ignore him even as he slept beside her- the bond would not allow them to have separate rooms they had learned.

Suffice to say, he had been the one to beg her to come back to his bedroom because she seemed more bull-headed than even Kiryu was, even to her own detriment as he saw plainly written on her palid face how the bond weighed on her as well.

It had been a week since they had met- basically a week since he fucked up within the same twenty-four hour period of meeting her.

Yeah, he was getting off to a great start.

He teased ways he might ease her down in his mind, but to be frank, he could not recall enough about the past to know how to appropriately accomplish such a feat.

He couldn't even blame her for her anger- he was in effect lying to her, his mate, he was lying to her by omission- her of all people.

He sighed and felt Seiren outside his door. He sat up, downing the rest of his drink before standing and walking over to his desk to sit and hear her report.

He had sent her out the day after Amaya's arrival to search for who had been the cause of the attack on the school, and to see why they had done so.

Why they had disregarded him as a threat, but cared enough to slay Kiryu of all creatures.

Seiren entered at his behest and bowed neatly before beginning- her voice even and unfeeling as she recounted her search for answers.

She laid out how she had discovered a nomadic pureblood of all things taking up house some fifty miles north a few months prior- and that he had apparently been gathering forces of unknown number there for some time even before his arrival.

All level-C or lower, though Seiren passed him a file containing the names of a dozen Nobles who were apparently supporting him behind closed doors.

"What is this pureblood's name?"

"Rumor has it he is only known as 'Shame'." Seiren recounted and he nodded.

"You believe he is the one responsible?"

She nodded, "I have it on good accounts from anonymous sources."

He sighed, "Do some more digging into his background and his potential reasons for attacking the Academy or Kiryu."

She nodded and left with another bow, "Hai, Kaname-sama."

He leaned back in his seat after scanning the file.

Something about that name- about the title 'Shame'- dug its nails into his brain and demanded he pay attention. He had heard that name before- he was certain of it.

A glimmer of candlelight dancing across the doors to the main hall- there was an unruly male who had been acting as a thorn in his side for too long- the male had even attempted to garner his mate's eye, igniting a fury in the pureblood King as he was welcomed into the hall to pass judgement on said thorn.

Amaya needn't know of the male's attempts to get her attention- his mate might have grown sterner since becoming Queen, but she had a soft spot a mile long and the bond demanded he destroy the idiotic pureblood who dared come between them.

He settled himself in his throne and waved the standing crowd to retake their seats as his first approached, the familiar shadow casted down upon her features- thoroughly hiding them from ne'er-do-well view.

She leaned in close to his ear, recounting the male's offenses briefly.

He had been spreading a rumor that he would one day overtake Kaname as King of their kindred in addition to eyeing his mate.

That would not be tolerated.

The male was dragged before them in chains of hunter origin, his copper colored hair overgrown and hanging in his eyes.

He was as tall as Kaname- of similar build as well- but the male held himself lower than any male of worth would, his posture closed in as if he were weak.

A pitiful excuse for a pureblood.

He would not be a genuine threat- Kaname was sure- no male as weak and simple-minded as he had to be could be a real threat against his reign.

But still, it could not go unpunished.

"Exile." He proclaimed, clearly surprising his first, her head slightly cocking in curiosity before she righted herself.

The male was pulled to his feet and she stepped off the dais, her skirts gliding like ghosts against the stone floors as she settled before him.

"Your fate is exile. Never will you step foot in these lands again, never will you be welcomed by your brethren. Have you anything to declare?"

The male said nothing, so she moved on.

"May the gods forgive you for the shame you have brought them by defying your King…"

Amaya uncrossed her legs and stood from the courtyard bench, Kaito standing as well, staying close to the pureblood vampiress as his hunter training no doubt demanded as she twirled about the garden, stopping to smell the fragrant roses every few feet.

She stretched her senses- something was in the air tonight, something was coming and she wanted to know what.

But Kaito had no answers for her- no one ever told him anything as he was prone to snarking out secrets and the like whenever pressed, or hell, even poked if Zero's memories were to be believed.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

He was astonishing, she decided. She had never met someone quite like him- so… snarky? Yes, snarky, and maybe with a bit of an 'up for anything, anywhere' attitude.

It was the confidence that came off of him in waves that was so confusing to her- she had never seen anyone other than a pureblood exude confidence the way he did.

It was baffling to see a mortal (granted, with the extended lifetime that hunter's were gifted with) just, the way he was.

He was attractive for a mortal too- not as fatally perfect as a pureblood, but just as stunning when it was combined with his confidence.

Thick, tousled ash brown hair, hazel eyes, and a lean frame complimented by a height that surpassed even her mate- he wore it all well and maybe in another life she would have taken him as a lover, but in this life she had a mate- granted a mate who had forgotten her existence and hid his everything from her- but a mate nonetheless.

But that didn't mean they couldn't be friends- and Amaya had always longed for a friend.

But that would come later- she could read the tempest that stormed in his mind without even bothering to use her telepathy- he broadcasted his emotions, his thoughts more than most others she had met.

He was conflicted- he saw Zero in her in some ways, and perhaps that softened him to her- but he held a deep seated hatred of her kind, her pureblood kind in particular.

He wore his pain on his sleeve for anyone to see who dared look close enough- and for some reason she didn't want him to decide she was like the rest of her kindred- she wanted him to see her as someone who he could trust.

She glanced away and turned her back on him, ghosting over to the next patch of flowers- bright and cheerful marigolds.

"I feel as if I can tell you anything, Kaito-kun…" She admitted quietly.

Amaya kneeled down to brush the petals of a flower with her fingertips, busying herself as she allowed him room to breathe.

He was apprehensive, and for some reason she felt the desire to comfort him- to soothe his nerves.

Why? Why do I feel like this? Why do I find myself caring for this mortal- this hunter?

He said nothing in reply and she sighed when she spotted the prefects bolting over to the courtyard when they spotted her.

Yuki and another girl with mousy blonde hair- Wakaba Sayori- no, Yuki called her Yori in Zero's memories.

The girl that was apparently closer to her mate than she was herself was grinning brightly, as if untainted by the weight of her former adoptive brother's death.

He just died a week ago. Why doesn't she still mourn for him? She was his closest friend beside Kaito-kun… did he really mean so little to her?

Amaya smothered the flame of fury that sparked in her at the thought.

Zero- she seemed to be beginning to care for him- or perhaps his memories- like he was her own child.

In a sense, she could suppose he was.

Or were they one in the same? Amaya sighed softly as the girls drew closer.

Her mind was a mess, a mish-mash of memories belonging to nearly a hundred, or perhaps even more, hunters. Her head ached with it still- they were not easy to make sense of, and for the most part she tried to block out all but for Zero's.

For some reason she couldn't gather the desire to forget him.

If no one else remembers him- then I will.

Yuki was the first to reach them and as she approached her smile began to droop till it was erased completely.

She scared the girl, or at the very least intimidated her.

Good. She should learn her place.

"Amaya-senpai, I'm afraid I must ask you to return to the Night Dorms. Night Class are not allowed on the main campus during daylight. You must remain at the Dorms until sundown unless you have special permission from Kaname-senpai or the Chairman."

"It's within the hour, Yuki-chan. I do not see why I cannot walk the grounds and stretch my legs a bit during the day." Amaya purred, unsettling the petite brunette even further.

Her beast yearned for the brat's blood- yearned to rip her to pieces so that she would never come between she and her mate.

"I'm afraid it's the rules, Amaya-senpai." She continued after a thick swallow.

Yori nodded from her position a few feet behind Yuki- neither of the girls had been trained to fight, Amaya knew. They knew it too, she could sense Yori's fear at approaching her- she had much more common sense than Yuki, who while scared of Amaya herself, was almost always indifferent to the other members of the Night Class.

"But I assure you the humans are of little interest to me- and!" She cocked a brow at Yuki who looked fit to interrupt her, "I am in the company of a hunter! Do you imply that Kaito-kun is failing in his duties?"

She finished with a smirk and she felt Kaito's amusement behind her even as his stare penetrated her back.

"Rest easy, Cross. I've got my eye on her." He finally drawled and Amaya's smirk deepened.

"I bet you do." Yori snarked and Amaya snapped her eyes to her- perhaps she lacked common sense as well.

That wretch! To imply I would ever cheat on Kaname! How dare she?

Amaya soothed her beast,- she owned her mind, she would not be reduced to her baser urges- glancing away from the now scared blonde to Yuki before turning her back on the girls to go back to flitting around the garden.

Kaito sighed, spotting her agitated expression.

"C'mon, Yuki." Yori urged, "We have to report to the Main House to show the new Night Class student around."

The girls bolted away- their clomping shoes signaling their departure.

"That's right.." She muttered, "There's a new Night Class student- Kurenai Maria."

Ichijo had said as much to her at final meal the night before.

"The Kurenai's are related to the Hio line, correct?"

Kaito nodded, "The Kurenai's are the Hio's closest relatives."

"Unfortunately." He muttered in closing, glancing away from her.

She hummed her reply, her lips edging up into a wry grin as the scent of cherry blossoms greeted her on the breeze.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading- be sure to tell me what you think in the comments/reviews and of course I'll respond if you leave questions via PM, so be sure to leave your questions under accounts so I can! Questions for ya'll this chapter: What are your predictions for Shame? What are your feelings toward this friendship Amaya is developing with Kaito? How do you think Kaname will win her back? Let me know below! :)


	6. Gone

A/N: Okay, so I'm not returning to this story quite yet, but I wanted to write the chapter I had outlined for ya'll and get it out there for ya'll in the meantime and this is that chapter. Thank you to everyone who has responded to this story and I hope it continues to live up to your expectations. I promise what makes this a femZero story will begin to come out as the story develops further, if you had any concerns about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

 

Amaya made sure to attend class that night, her seat directly next to her uneasy mate.

Neither of them spoke to one another, each of them unsure of the other though they made sure to keep their awkwardness from being revealed to the rest of their classmates, though Amaya knew that at least the Inner Circle was aware of their situation.

She paid Yagari little mind as he lectured them on the climate change though she made sure to face the board even as she thought of other things.

Like how much her mate must not trust her to leave her in the dark like this or how exactly she had been awakened after so long.

Halfway through the first class of the night her attention snapped to Kaname as he stood up from his seat and left the room abruptly- his aura tense and agitated.

The rest of the class clearly sensed his irritation and were unsurprised by his departure- he must make a habit of leaving early.

Amaya remained in her seat, merely crossing her legs at the knee and dropping her hands to her lap as the minutes ticked by.

Not ten minutes later a knock came at the door and a delicate Noble made her way into the room, her form slim and slight as she approached the teacher's desk with all the grace of a prima ballerina.

Yagari took her papers and signed them, waving her on to introduce herself.

"Hello," She said, "I am Kurenai Maria."

She cocked her head to the side as she scanned them all and Amaya could tell the lower class students grew uncomfortable as her aura swept over them, lashing out with a critical intangible hand.

The aura was far too vast to belong to a Noble and Amaya smirked softly.

A pureblood wearing the face of a Noble? How fascinating.

Amaya snapped out her own aura, her power of compulsion over the mind whipping the rest of those present to unconsciousness, leaving her with a startled possessed Noble.

She hadn't noticed me? Odd.

Maria stilled, and for a moment looked like a terrified baby deer, like the genuine owner of Shizuka's host had awakened briefly.

"Come now, Shizuka-san. Are you so weak in your host that you cannot sense when you are in the presence of another pureblood? Or perhaps you know and thought you could slip by me?"

Amaya clicked her tongue, "What do you hope to accomplish? I wonder…"

"Who are you?" The grey haired Noble asked and Amaya smiled.

"A watcher of sorts- a queen once upon a time… But you may call me Amaya."

She stood and approached the smaller vampiress, leaning in to her ear as she passed.

"I hope we can be friends, Shizuka-san."

Shizuka's host's mouth curled into a wry smile, "As do I."

Despite the easiness of their replies, distrust still hung in the air between them and Amaya once again keenly felt just how changed she was since awakening.

She would have never been so forward before- no before she had been soft spoken and weak and she found herself grateful for the change even if it did concern her.

Why had she become so different from before?

What had caused this?

She left the classroom for the Moon Dorms, not failing to note the lack of her mate's presence in the dormitory as she curled up in their bed to think.

Shizuka had petitioned Kaname to stay at the Old Moon Dorms and he had allowed it, so Amaya took to visiting her in the older building, determined to get to know the other pureblood, though even Amaya was unsure why she felt the need to do so.

But she was never one to ignore her intuition and it paid off a week into their rough friendship when Shizuka revealed Ichiru to her.

She had been shocked to come across the youngest Kiryu, assuming him to be dead.

Before, she had thought that the Kiryu line's end had been the catalyst to her awakening, but if Kiryu Ichiru was still alive how was it that she had been awakened?

His older brother's death had been the catalyst for her awakening, but why?

She had to be bonded with Kiryu Zero more than she had previously thought if that were true and she was left with more questions than answers.

She didn't reveal her intimate knowledge of the elder Kiryu twin's life to Shizuka, but she felt a pull to confess it to Ichiru who shadowed she and Shizuka's meetings, never involved in the conversations himself, instead hanging onto the fringes of the room like a sliver of moonlight peeking through dark clouds.

She had revealed very little of herself to Shizuka and she knew the vampiress was growing irritated because of it- she admitted that she was mated to Kaname and that they had been mated for sometime but left out virtually everything else.

Shizuka had been patient with her at first, revealing much more about herself than she'd needed to, all in the hopes that it would get Amaya to open up.

She didn't however- Amaya didn't know Shizuka well enough quite yet to decide whether she should.

But on the rare occasion Ichiru would leave them alone she would express her interest to get to know him, passing it off as wanting to know why a hunter child would willingly kill off his parents and almost do the same to his twin for a pureblood.

Shizuka clearly saw the opportunity to use Ichiru as a spy, and the madly blooming princess began to have Ichiru escort Amaya back and forth between the New and Old Night Dorms, allowing them time to develop a friendship apart from her with the knowledge that Ichiru would tell her everything he learned.

Amaya was quite aware of her schemes, but it was completely within her telepathic gifts to manipulate how much Ichiru would willingly share with his vampire master.

The relationship began with teasing comments and a snarky back and forth and Amaya would often end their discussions with subtle remarks meant to garner sympathy or his interest, leaving the comments hanging in the air with a hum if they seemed dark or too personal, shrugging them off as they parted ways.

It was enough to get the younger Kiryu twin to begin to open up, but she knew it would take quite some time before he would trust her properly and she was not about to risk anything by compelling his trust and loyalty- no, she would win him over without the use of her power and because of that she would win him over in truth.

It was at the end of one of her walks with him as sunrise approached that she found Kaname waiting for her on the steps of the Moon Dorms, his aura dark and irritated but his expression flat.

Amaya sighed, "It would appear I am in trouble, Ichiru-kun."

Ichiru's lips quirked as if to smile beneath his mask.

"It would appear so." He drawled and Amaya kissed his cheek lightly.

"Till tomorrow night, then."

She felt her mate's aura snap at her in jealousy even if Kaname did not move even an inch from where he stood at the door.

Oh, now he's jealous?

She hummed and left Ichiru's side to flit inside the Dorms, Kaname following her as she made her way to their shared room.

The door slammed shut as soon as they were both inside and he cornered her against the back of the door, his warm scent comforting her even as his aura told her just how agitated he was with her.

"What are you doing with Hio Shizuka?" He asked, his tone near frigid as he spoke.

She shrugged, cocking a brow at him in response.

"I'll tell you everything the minute you show me the same kindness."

She could taste his inner turmoil on the tip of her tongue but didn't press him any further.

She craved his trust above all else, yearned for the comforting feeling of him returning her love for him even though she knew it was a long way off.

He didn't remember them- could barely remember his old self- and she wondered if he ever would.

Would she be doomed to live a half life of never having her love returned and yet not being allowed to love anyone else because of the bond?

She crossed the distance between them briefly, kissing him gently.

Would he even return it?

She stilled when she felt his hands wrap around her neck to toy with her hair as he pulled her closer, surprising the vampiress when he pushed it further.

Of course she wants him- no needs him, the bond demands it and her legs quiver with it every time they come close- but she can't shake the feeling that it would do nothing more than slake a temporary desire.

Still, she finds herself responding to his touch just as easily as she had before they'd been separated so long ago.

Kaname laid in bed beside Amaya as she slept, his fingers toying with her hair as she curled into his chest for warmth, blissfully unaware of his turmoil as she dreamed.

He kept finding himself drawn back to his promise to wait to confess everything to her- it would make his life so much easier if he did so, but still he would recall the danger he might be putting Yuki in if she found out that he had promised himself to her.

As it stood now, Amaya was already jealous of Yuki and he could only imagine that jealousy escalating when she discovered that Yuki was a sealed pureblood.

Yuki in her human form was already viewed by Amaya as a threat to their bond- how much worse would it get when Yuki was awakened?

He couldn't blame Amaya for being possessive or jealous of Yuki- he was just as possessive of her, just as jealous even if he didn't allow himself the indulgence of killing the males she surrounded herself with.

It was a primal urge within mated vampires to behave in such a way, made stronger in purebloods than their lower class counterparts.

But his mind was drawn back to the promise he had made to Yuki that he would mate with her when they were grown.

That wasn't a valid option any more, though.

Yet he knew Yuki wouldn't let it go when she remembered it- anyone at the school who wasn't completely oblivious could see how much she adored him and up until a few weeks ago he would have returned her feelings without question.

But now…

Now Amaya was here and his option to mate with Yuki was gone and even though he knew he should be infuriated at that thought, he wasn't and his romantic feelings for Yuki were fading more with each passing night as the weight of the mating bond pulled him away from her and towards the female who now lay in his arms.

He couldn't be too sure if it was just the mating bond that pulled him to her though- even now he began to desire her once more, renewed in his energy by her proximity as her naked skin lit a fire in him as it touched his.

He sighed in the darkness of their bedroom, releasing her hair and closing his eyes to sleep.

She lay in bed beside her mate in their palatial bed chamber, partially keeling over the bedside as painful cramps made it difficult for her to breathe. Kaname rushed to her side, calling for a healer as her face paled and she moaned in pain, tears glistening in her normally bright eyes.

The scent of blood cloys in the air of the room and tears begin to roll down her face as she releases a sob, clutching her barely-there belly.

"Kaname, I'm losing another…"

He tried to comfort her, taking her in his arms again as she clenched at his chest for help he couldn't offer her.

The healer arrived minutes later, but they already knew the diagnosis.

 

A/N: Questions for this chapter- What do you think of the mating bond? Any predictions about the relationship between Amaya and Ichiru or the relationship with Amaya and Kaito? What do you think of the last scene? It wasn't a dream, it was a memory, I'll tell you that. Anyway, please tell me what you think below and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
